Many different types of devices for inserting a number of different types of closures into a hole or opening of a vessel or organ have been proposed. However, prior devices have been relatively large, requiring opening cannulae or other devices in order to be inserted to the site for treatment. There is a need for smaller, more maneuverable and flexible devices for placing closure devices.